


Are we hunting a vampire or not?

by GalaxyPixel



Series: Trektober 2020 [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Confusion, Gen, Monster Hunters, Vampires, leonard is smart, nice monster, spock is vegetarian, stake out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/pseuds/GalaxyPixel
Summary: Spock, Jim and Leonard hunt monsters. This time they don't know what they are hunting until Leonard pulls an interesting conclusion.
Series: Trektober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956337
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Are we hunting a vampire or not?

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have much creative imput form my brain to write this, my friend Bev helped with a part of the prompt. In the end I still managed to write around 700 words, so I am impressed.
> 
> For Trektober 2020, Day 4: Monster Hunting

Spock looked back at his equipment. The readings indicated the monster was nearby. He didn’t see anyone around him though. He was sure there were no monsters that could be invisible, unless Jim found a new sort of monster and hadn’t told him about it yet. But he wouldn’t do that. They were partners, they told each other everything they knew about monsters.

  


‘’We’re hunting a vampire, I just know it.’’

‘’Bones, we asked you to be quiet. Shut your mouth, Spock is reading the equipment.’’

  


Jim threw an apple towards Leonard, hoping the man would take it and shut up. They didn’t need talking right now. They needed to be on guard, on the lookout for the monster. Leonard did have a good point with the vampire because some things made sense for this monster to be a vampire.

  


‘’There were no humans admitted into the hospital with severe blood loss. Nor any humans died in the last couple of weeks from a cause of blood loss. And there have been no bags of blood stolen from the hospital or other medical clinics. Vampires need blood to live Leonard, it has their nutrition in it. They can’t survive without blood.’’ Spock replied, and went back to looking at his equipment. The thought of vampires already went through his head, but he made the logical decision that could not be it. It didn’t make sense, because everything else pointed to a vampire.

  


‘’It could be a vegetarian vampire. Like you don’t eat meat Spock,’’ Leonard was not easily thrown off his thought process.

‘’Okay, Bones. But what would a vegetarian vampire eat? Like Spock doesn’t eat meat, makes sense. Blood is not meat, so what would they eat? Milk? Water? Those don’t have the same components man.’’

  


Jim stared restlessly into the dark night. He didn’t do well with sitting still, and they still didn’t know what the monster was they were hunting. It made him nervous and on edge. Not knowing what they were hunting was dangerous, it could surprise them more easily if they didn’t know what to expect. And there were lots of monsters to choose form.

‘’Jim has a point, Leonard. And please be quiet or we will never find out what the monster is and where it is.’’

Leonard scoffed but shut his mouth. For a few minutes, then he had to open it again.  
‘’What if they drank animal blood? There’s plenty of animals around, and if you kill them for blood and then bring them to a butcher or eat the meat themselves as a treat, it doesn’t hurt humans. And cows have much more blood in them than humans anyway. Like 4 or 5 times more blood.’’

  


Spock and Jim turned their heads to stare at Leonard in shock. Spock turned back to his equipment quickly and opened a tab on his laptop to start searching. Jim still looked slightly impressed at Leonard.

‘’What? It was just a thought man. Not my fault, I mean, Spock is vegetarian too. Made me wonder if vegetarian vampires exist okay?”

‘’Bones, my friend. If you are right I will ask your mother for that peach cobbler recipe and I will bake them for you every week for a year-long.‘’ Jim told Leonard.

  


‘’Well, you better ask her quick then Jim, because Leonard is right. There has been a rise in dead cows and dead animals from the butchers that went missing but were brought back later with less blood in them. So I am almost 100% sure we are dealing with a vegetarian vampire.’’ Spock looked up from his computer to look from Jim to Leonard.

‘’Which means we can go home because we don’t bother monsters who don’t hurt humans. yes! Away from this dark smelly place.’’

‘’You choose the place, Jim. And you better ask my mom for her recipe tomorrow, because I am looking forward to your baking skills now.’’

  


Spock started packing up while Leonard approached him. ‘’Thanks for believing me when I just threw out a random idea. Thanks for checking it out. And hey, it’s all because of you. You being vegetarian brought me on the idea. So yeah, thanks man. ’’

Spock nodded at Leonard. ‘’Anytime Leonard. You’re my friend.’’

The smile Leonard directed at him after that was worth all the teasing Jim did ever about being vegetarian. Because in the end, him being vegetarian saved them from hunting a harmless vegetarian vampire.

**Author's Note:**

> Did someone catch my joke??? Please someone tell me they got the joke. it's in the beginning and I had to put it in there.


End file.
